Contigo
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: YAOI. HYOGA X SHUN. Hyoga y Shun están pasando por una etapa de hartazgo en su relación. La rutina finalmente los ha alcanzado, pero los dos tratan desesperadamente de encender nuevamente la chispa de su vida.


Creo que este fue mi primer intento de "historia madura" que hice, así que no seas cruel conmigo, por favor. Utilicé canciones del gran Joaquín Sabina para escribir los pequeños capítulos y el título del fic está inspirado en la canción homónima del cantautor. Espero tus comentarios.

* * *

**CONTIGO**

I

El sonido del agua cayendo en el baño me despertó con cierta molestia. Me giré para ver el techo blanco, deseando silencio, deseando que nadie estuviera en la ducha. Deseaba estar solo en esa habitación, en esa casa. Pero no era así. Había alguien más. Alguien que hacía apenas un par de meses me robaba el aliento con sólo mirarme o susurrar mi nombre. No me di cuenta, no sabía cuando dejó de suceder, simplemente un día desperté y supe que esa persona empezaba a ser una verdadera molestia, un estorbo en mi espacio… más que la bendición que creí que era. Volví a la realidad cuando el sonido del agua se silenció y el pestillo de la puerta hizo un chasquido. Antes, la puerta habría estado abierta…

_Hyoga ni siquiera volvió la vista para saber quien estaba en el baño y mirarme. Salí desnudo, secándome el cabello distraídamente, sin sentirme cohibido ni amenazado porque sabía que no se acercaría a mí, y de hacerlo, yo lo alejaría. Escogí mi ropa y me senté al borde de la cama para vestirme._

_-Buenos días – dije sin ninguna emoción mientras comenzaba a secar mis pies. _

_ -Buen día – contestó el saludo._

_Hyoga no encendió el televisor, ni hizo ningún comentario sobre mi vestimenta como acostumbraba… aunque tampoco me extrañó porque hacía tiempo que no decía nada. Sólo se quedaba quieto esperando que yo terminara. Vigilando mis movimientos, pero sin sentir nada, aun sabiendo que yo despertaba todo en él… pero eso había terminado. No me deseaba, ni yo a él. Sus brazos antes me parecían enormes alas que me protegían, pero ahora eran cadenas opresoras y ardientes que me herían. _

_Me preguntaba porque seguíamos metidos en la misma cama, porque podíamos seguir durmiendo juntos… y no comprendí por qué era lo único que podíamos hacer juntos._

-Iré a preparar el desayuno – dijo Shun saliendo de la habitación.

Esperé a escuchar las pisaditas rápidas y descuidadas del peliverde para después salir de bajo las sábanas y meterme al baño que aún olía a su champú frutal.

Cuando entré a la cocina, Shun ya no estaba. Procuraba estar el suficiente tiempo en el baño para no tener que volver a verlo. Ya no soportaba verlo moviéndose ágilmente por la cocina en donde parecía que tenía más de dos manos y era capaz de hacer jugos frescos, el café al punto, cortar fruta y preparar cualquier cosa de desayuno. Antes podía quedarme sentado, siguiéndolo con la mirada, bromeando con él… y terminábamos desayunando juntos, él sobre mis piernas y yo dándole la comida en la boca mientras leía el periódico. Shun seguía dejándome el desayuno y una bolsita en la que había una manzana y agua. Comí, como siempre, con disgusto, el sabor ya no era el mismo; y no era que Shun hubiera perdido su estilo para cocinar, sólo que faltaba el ingrediente extra que ningún saborizante daría. Todas las mañanas deseaba poder decirle que no me preparara más el desayuno, que no me dejara la manzana, pero acabaríamos discutiendo… como siempre.

_Esperé a Hyoga hasta tarde. Vi su película favorita sintiéndome completamente vacío; no comí las palomitas con mantequilla que preparé y me quedé adormilado viendo el final de la película. La noche era lluviosa pero claramente pude escuchar cuando Hyoga entró vociferando maldiciones en contra el mal tiempo. Escuché sus pisadas pesadas y húmedas dirigirse a la alcoba… escuché cuando se detuvo al ver la televisión encendida y reconocer la música. Lo escuché suspirar y cerré los ojos. Hyoga apagó la televisión, me besó la frente y me llevó en brazos a la habitación. No abrí los ojos… no me sentí molesto. Aspiré ligeramente su aroma a tabaco y alcohol… otra vez había ido de farra y yo me había quedado como esposa estúpida esperando por él. Antes íbamos juntos al bar y regresábamos riendo, borrachos y acabamos en la cama haciendo el amor como si nunca antes nos hubiéramos tocado. Cuándo se terminó todo esto? Sin embargo, no quería dejarlo ir… pero no lo quería a mi lado… y lo había esperado para ver la película y ahora me enfadaba porque llegaba oliendo al bar. Intento hacer una fogata de las cenizas y soporto mi frustración apretando los labios para no llorar ya que ninguno de mis esfuerzos por encender la llama funciona. Cuando me deja en la cama, otra vez lo siento encima de mí y deseo empujarlo, pero él se aparta antes de mí._

_ -Tenía mucho trabajo – se disculpó tímidamente sabiendo que no le creo._

_ -Lo imaginé –respondí murmurando – buenas noches._

_ -Shun…_

_No me moví, no lo vi… estaba preparado para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Daba igual ya. Pero otra vez silencio… no dijo más, no hizo más. Sentí los resortes moverse cuando él se levantó, como se alejó cada vez más de mí._

Las suaves y ágiles manos de Shun me hicieron volver la vista hacia él después de haber estado un buen rato viendo el techo blanco. Le sonreí ligeramente y revolví sus cabellos. Hace algunos meses, esa caricia hubiera provocado el despertar de pasiones y deseos en una mañana de domingo. Me hubiera puesto a horcajadas sobre él, lo hubiera besado hasta quedar sin aliento; pero esa pasión fogosa había desaparecido, esos ligeros roces entre nosotros eran costumbre, una simple necesidad de tocarnos e intentar romper la pared de cristal que habíamos construido en medio de la cama. Nos gustaba más el silencio… y no lo culpaba. La separación habría sido lo mejor; pero algo nos mantenía unidos… quizá el orgullo de no aceptar que nos habíamos equivocado; que lo que habíamos jurado que sería para siempre no era así. Nuestros sueños de juventud empezaban a desvanecerse como las estrellas al amanecer y era lo que nos hacía soportar y no dejarnos vencer. Así como Shun, todavía tenía la esperanza de que una chispa volviera a alumbrar el largo y oscuro túnel del que no veía el final. Sin embargo, esa chispa no aparecía, estaba pérdida en "nosotros" que se transformaba en un tú y yo… a veces la veía pero era tan tenue que no era suficiente para encender nuevamente aquella pasión que nos caracterizó.

_Regresábamos de una comida con los otros. Para que no se metieran en nuestros asuntos fingíamos que todo iba bien entre nosotros, de maravilla como siempre. Pero la carga es cada vez más difícil; cada día es más difícil soportar los labios de Hyoga sobre los míos, sus brazos alrededor de mí, mi mano rozando la suya. Por más que pensaba, no alcanzaba a saber porque nuestra felicidad no resultó eterna como creímos. En qué fallamos para que el amor se apagara? Comimos demasiado rápido del árbol de la pasión. Iba callado como siempre, pero el silencio era más incómodo que de costumbre. Sentí la mirada de Hyoga de vez en vez, hasta que su mano tocó la mía… no pude reprimir un sollozo aún sabiendo que eso no cambiaría nada. No me abrazaría, ni me besaría… no acabaríamos desviándonos de la carretera o apurándonos a casa para terminar desnudándonos. No lloré… sólo fue ese sollozo que escapó de mi garganta en lugar de un suspiro de agobio. Al llegar a casa, fui a la habitación sin decir nada… tampoco tenía ya nada que decir. No podemos soportar la presión asfixiante en nuestros corazones que en lugar de ser más grandes y frescos, se fueron encogiendo y secándose como pasas. Ya ni siquiera sentía que sonaran al unísono como antes._

_ -Lo siento – dijo Hyoga en un susurro mas no contesté._

Fui a la sala a hundirme en mí mismo, a darme cuenta de que había fallado y no podía cumplirle la promesa a Shun de estar junto a él para siempre. Todas las promesas que nos hicimos se rompieron de un segundo a otro. Aguanté el dolor que destrozaba mi corazón apretando los labios y los puños, escuchando los tímidos gimoteos y sollozos de Shun que en vano intentaba controlar. Era demasiado para poder soportarnos. Por qué no uno de los dos desaparecía? Por qué habíamos caído en este juego estúpido donde ganaba el que hería más al otro? Acaso este juego era el verdadero conocido amor?

_No esperaba que nadie consolara mis lágrimas, era la primera vez que realmente lloraba por él, por no poder tenerlo, por que sabía que ninguna lágrima lo traería de regreso porque ni yo lo deseaba. Tampoco había escape. Juré estar a su lado hasta el final, hasta que el alma se me desgarrará… pero no podía más. No era mi alma, eran mis sueños, mis nuevas ilusiones en las que Hyoga ya no estaba. Escuché que Hyoga volvía a la habitación y lo miré de soslayo, sintiendo un dolor mucho más profundo al ver que ya no era esa persona omnipotente que yo creía, su tamaño se veía reducido e incluso deseé poder irme a otro lado para no tener que respirar su mismo aire, ni rozar su piel mientras dormía._

Me tumbé en la cama observando el techo blanco. Era nuestro silencio provocado, nuestra soledad compartida, nuestro rastro de cenizas, y sin embargo, seguíamos juntos bajo el mismo techo blanco que había sido testigo de cómo nos desnudábamos; sobre la misma cama que había acompañado nuestros movimientos; entre las mismas ventanas que se empañaron con nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Acaso estábamos atrapados en una telaraña de la que no podíamos escapar? Dependíamos tanto de nosotros? Por qué seguíamos juntos? Yo no quería responder esa pregunta, ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de ya no volver, ninguno de los dos quería desaparecer. El que lo haga sería el valiente y el cobarde. El amor se convirtió en un juego de ver quién hacía más daño, de saber quién soportaba más. Un juego de destreza en el que ganaría el más hábil. Pero empezamos a cansarnos porque los dos somos fuertes… o cobardes. Uno de nosotros cedería a desvanecerse y sacrificarse para que el otro estuviera feliz y él volver a ser feliz.

II

Llegó el día en que mientras yo veía la televisión sentí a Shun ponerse a mi lado, con una mirada seria y decidida, aunque en sus labios se podía adivinar una sonrisa de prepotencia.

-Me voy - dijo de buenas a primeras y me sorprendí al ver que, efectivamente, llevaba una maleta.

-A dónde? - pregunté estúpidamente en lugar de pedir una razón.

-No importa - respondió - a cualquier parte. Estoy cansado… esto se acabó.

-No puedes hacer eso! - exploté al darme cuenta que Shun había dado el paso que yo creía que daría yo primero.

-Por qué? - preguntó con ironía - todo esto lo compraste tú, no? Es tuyo, yo me voy.

Así era… todo estaba a mi nombre, pero todo lo había comprado para él, incluso el pequeño departamento estaba al gusto de Shun y no al mío. Lo miré con enfado y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo, además busqué algo de flaqueza en su mirada, algo que me dijera que estaba bromeando y que lo hacía sólo para que yo le pidiera que no se fuera… pero no lo encontré. No había nada en la mirada verde que me indicara que lo que tenía pensado hacer fuera broma… hablaba en serio… bastante serio.

-Si pones un pie fuera de la casa, cambiaré las cerraduras y no volveré a verte, Andrómeda - dije enfadado, moviendo mi dedo su dirección con actitud amenazadora.

-Cámbialas - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - a mí me vale, Cygnus. Y si no me quieres ver, no lo hagas.

Tuve que hacer uso de mi sangre fría para que no notara que me estaba deshaciendo, sintiéndome un verdadero patán fantoche que por medio de amenazas trata de lograr lo que desea.

-No te puedes ir! Tú eres mi… - me quedé con la palabra atorada en a garganta.

Shun bajó un poco la guardia, como esperando que dijera esa palabra que ya no salía tan fácilmente de mi mente, de hecho, el verdadero significado empezaba a desvanecerse en mi cerebro y mi lengua no podía pronunciarla. No podía decir la simple palabra: amado, amante, pareja, novio, esposo… porque ninguna de esas le quedaba. Shun no dijo nada más, su respuesta fue el portazo.

Me di cuenta de que yo era el malo, o lo había sido; pero ahora que Shun había huido de mí, él era el malo. Me había abandonado como a un perro. Hubiera preferido al menos tener una guerra de palabras o mejor aún, enfrentarnos de verdad con nuestra fuerza y al menos así tendría razón para estar realmente enfadado con él. Pero no… no era enfado, era frustración conmigo mismo por no haber podido detenerlo y además, de sentirme feliz porque había desaparecido… no se suponía que las cosas fueran así; al menos no debía de sentirme feliz y mucho menos sentir mi orgullo destrozado. Por el contrario, debía de estar triste.

Lo más curioso, ocurrió cuando en las siguiente semanas despertaba feliz de no tener que verlo… pero por las noches me embargaba un inmenso vacío al estar acostado en esa misma cama, tan grande, tan vacía… ni siquiera se había quedado ni una partícula de olor de Shun.

Me gustaba pensar que había pasado entre nosotros. Habían sido sólo ocho meses de vivir juntos y en esos ocho meses, seis estuvimos discutiendo, hasta que optamos por el silencio, por decir todo con la mirada y la actitud. Si Shun arqueaba una ceja era que estaba molesto conmigo, y los últimos meses siempre que me veía hacía ese gesto. A veces pensaba que debía de ir a buscarlo y pedirle perdón, pero Shun también era orgulloso y quizá me perdonaría sólo por no tener que ver conmigo nunca más. No entendía porque me había dejado, no comprendía en qué habíamos fallado. Yo, a Shun, le había dado todo y él a mí.

Llegué al punto en que la libertad que sentía en cada célula de mi cuerpo me hacía sentir flotar cuando me engañaba diciéndome que había olvidado todo… ese cuerpo que extrañaba más que a nada, del olor a frutas en el baño, de los desayunos deliciosos y la manzana para media mañana.

Era hora de darlo por perdido, jamás volvería a mí aunque fuera a suplicarle de rodillas que volviera conmigo; aunque la verdad era que no me atrevía a hacer eso. Quién era yo para estropear su vida otra vez? Pero lo cierto es que dolía demasiado, dolía no tenerlo a mi lado, dolía tener la cama para mí solo… y dolía haber sido un imbécil que no pudo pronunciar las palabras que anteriormente salían de mi garganta tan fácilmente, un "te amo", un "eres todo mío", un "no te vayas".

Y, por todos los dioses, que era la verdad, pero sencillamente las palabras no salieron en el momento adecuado, porque odié que él diera el primer paso, que él fuera el balde de agua que apagó definitivamente el fuego; sin embargo me odié más a mí de no ser capaz de detenerlo y haber sido yo quien lo orilló a marcharse. Ahora no podía arrepentirme de mis acciones, no podía regresar el tiempo ni regresar todas las promesas que habían volado por la ventana.

III

_Esperaba que me detuviera, aunque me sujetara tan fuerte que me hiriera, pero que demostrara que me amaba, que pronunciara alguna palabra para retenerme y seguro que me hubiera quedado. Pero no dijo nada y más que enojo, cuando azoté la puerta fue una profunda tristeza; sí, no necesitaba ninguna prueba más que me indicara que todo estaba perdido._

_Una vez que hube dejado a Hyoga, me concentré en olvidarlo. Y logré hacerlo por un par de semanas en las que me distraje haciendo cualquier tontería, yendo al cine para volcar todos mis pensamientos en problemas ajenos e irreales. Intentaba estar acompañados porque cuando me hacía acompañar de la soledad podía recordar los labios de Hyoga sobre los míos, y si antes me habían molestado, ahora los extrañaba porque cuando relamía mis labios aún podía saborear un tenue sabor dulzón que sólo reconocía en Hyoga, incluso en mis sueños aparecía su imagen nítida como nunca. Entonces preferí mil veces estar junto a él, en ese eterno silencio, en esa jaula de plata donde todos los días me flagelaba con las miradas frías que nos dedicábamos, y ya no me importaba ser un esclavo de su olor ni el dueño de sus enojos. Deseaba volver a ser su todo, su sed, su hambre, su desesperación, su alegría y su tristeza. Qué ganas de que volviera a gritarme que estaba harto, de esperarlo hasta más de la media noche! _

_Esas cosas que me molestaban de repente se volvieron una necesidad y me creí un loco, me encerré en mi propio mundo aprovechando que tenía demasiado trabajo pero todas las noches me sentaba frente a la chimenea apagada sólo para observar lo que quedaba de nosotros; un hueco negro con olor a quemado. Se acordaría de mí algunas veces? Pensaría en mí como yo lo hacía? Esperaría todas las noches frente a la puerta como yo lo hacía? No podía dejar de hacerme esas preguntas mientras observaba el agujero negro que se tragaba la luz que de repente irradiaba cuando recordaba su sonrisa. _

_Abrazaba mi cuerpo con miles de dudas en la cabeza, pensando sólo en sus pensamientos, esperando que mínimamente algo de mi esencia lo alcanzara y lo volviera a traer a mí. _

_Había sido mi orgullo el que me sacó de esa casa y era mi orgullo el que no me dejaba volver a su lado. Aún recordaba todas las palabras que había pensado decir, aventarle un papel con mí número para decirle que cuando sentara cabeza me llamara; recordarle que era un cobarde por no obligarlo a cumplir cada una de sus promesas y no cumplir las que yo había hecho. Suplicarle que volviera a ser él, que sería todo para Hyoga… que sólo tenía que pedir y yo podría ser incluso el viento que despejara su mente para olvidarse de mí. _

_No podía ser el que juzgaba a Hyoga, ni ser su abogado al mismo tiempo porque yo había sido juez y parte del final, me di cuenta de que quizá no había sido sólo él quien no había echado leña al fuego, tampoco lo había hecho yo. Y al huir de él, por cobardía u orgullo, había sido su asesino. _

_El tiempo empezó a pasar con más lentitud, las olas del mar parecían no querer llegar más a la orilla y yo me sentía estar de pie frente a ellas esperando que subiera la marea para empujarme a lo que quería hacer. Volver a tener el valor para colgarme del trapecio y no tener miedo a caer sin red, tal y como había sido al inicio. Ya no me importaba volver a ser la sombra que estorbaba a su alrededor… lo cierto era que quería volver a estar a su lado._

_Demasiado tiempo, lo suficiente para pensar en lo que ha pasado. Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que realmente lo extraño. Aunque en mi mente sólo existen los recuerdos malos, los motivos por los cuales nuestra relación se fue fracturando hasta romperse completamente. No le pedía que sólo me adorara, no le pedía un amor como el de todos, no le pedía un sofá para sentarnos juntos, mucho menos que me repitiera lo mucho que me quería a todas horas… ni que cumpliera mis caprichos. _

IV

Qué pedía de Shun? Qué quería de él realmente? No sé cuantas noches llevo en esta casa esperando a que regrese para darle calor a esta cama vacía. Me di cuenta, en este tiempo que lo extraño, que lo necesito a mi lado. También, mientras veo el techo blanco de la habitación, recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Shiryu. Esa conversación en la que saqué a relucir todos los defectos de Shun para convencerme a mí mismo que no era el mejor, que debería agradecer a los dioses que se hubiera largado de una buena vez de mi vida. Por ejemplo, no tenía que escuchar su discurso hablando de lo que hacíamos o no antes, ni consolarlo porque terminaba llorando en cuanto me descuidaba.

_Lo bueno es que no tengo que soportar los cuchicheos de las vecinas cuando llegábamos abrazados a casa. Tampoco tengo que despertar más temprano para hacer el desayuno, tengo toda la cama para mí. Lo mío es sólo para mí, no tengo que compartir. Pero es extraño porque siento que es demasiado… todo lo que poseo es demasiado, la cama es inmensa, el dinero es inagotable. Por la calle nadie me ve raro por ir abrazado de un chico. Era realmente incómodo tener que soportar estar en un lugar solitario para poder besar a Hyoga. De verdad que ahora comienzo a extrañar todo eso… sobre todo los brazos de Hyoga sobre mis hombros o enredados en mi cintura. Ha pasado tiempo… mucho tiempo en el que siento que las heridas han cerrado._

Ahora llega a mi mente el recuerdo absurdo en el que Shun preparaba platillos especiales para esas fechas especiales como su cumpleaños, el mío o el catorce de febrero, por poner algún ejemplo. Odiaba esas fechas y nunca se lo dije. No podía soportar tanta alegría por algo que podía hacerse cualquier día, no era necesario que fuera un día especial para todos; sólo quería tener un día especial de nosotros, que nadie más conociera, que nadie más celebrara. De qué servía celebrar esos días cuando todos lo hacían. Pero nunca se lo dije… y no se lo dije porque no podía romper esa hermosa sonrisa de cristal que se formaba en su boca en esas fechas, no era capaz de deshacer su ilusión de cocinar y terminar los dos enredados debajo de las sábanas. También había veces que nos emborrachábamos y la noche era mejor, porque no dormíamos hasta estar completamente embriagados de nosotros mismos.

_No pedía nada especial de Hyoga. No quería estar la tarde del domingo sentados en el sofá viendo televisión, tampoco pedía ir a algún lugar especial. Todos los lugares eran especiales a su lado. Desde la cama hasta la cocina, el ático, el sótano; el parque de diversiones o ese parque donde me aventó a la fuente y estuve enfermo por una semana. Después de aliviarme, Hyoga puso un columpio en el árbol de afuera de la casa, al final lo usaron los hijos de los vecinos. No le pedía nada especial a Hyoga, sólo estar a su lado, simplemente que aceptara todo el amor que yo tenía para darle. Sólo quería que muriera por mí._

Los fines de mes eran caóticos. Gritábamos, él golpeaba la mesa, yo aventaba los papeles… siempre era lo mismo. Los gastos mayores eran a causa de él. La ida al cine, el restaurante caro, el paseo en el parque de diversiones, el suéter que le había gustado en el aparador, el último libro de Murakami. Todos esos gastos eran por él y Shun no entendía… ni yo tampoco. Simplemente cumplía lo que él quería. Vivía para Shun, para darle completamente todo, incluso mi ser si me lo hubiera pedido. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo pedía cosas materiales y luego me recriminaba por la pérdida del dinero. Esas noches terminaba yendo a un hotel escuchando la voz de Shun diciéndome: "Eso! Lárgate a gastar lo que no tenemos!" Me agobiaba. Pero es fin de mes, y me doy cuenta de que todo está bien. No debo, no gasté de más… sobró de más. Me preguntó que sucederá si es así todos los meses… podría ir de vacaciones… sin él.

_Hyoga siempre decía que debía comer bien porque estoy demasiado delgado. Me hacía comer de más y muchas veces me enfadé por su insistencia. Pero se preocupaba por mí, como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. Me cuidaba cuando me enfermaba hasta el grado de quedarse despierto a mi lado acariciando mi mano o mi frente. Siempre me cuidó y protegió. Desde que éramos niños, si no estaba mi nii-san, él cuidaba de mí. Recuerdo claramente, la infinidad de veces en las que me llevó en brazos hasta la cama porque yo decía que estaba muy cansado para caminar. Y yo con eso era feliz. No necesitaba nada más. No pedía nada más._

No quería el calor que me daba. Su calor que a veces me parecía tan falso, pero otras veces era tan verdadero y puro. Un calor palpitante que lograba filtrarse hasta mis venas haciendo un efecto invernadero en mi cuerpo hasta hacerme sentir caliente y terminaba refrescándome con el sabor de su boca. Con Shun no me faltaban sensaciones. Cuando se enfadaba, podía sentir tanto frío como en las peores noches invernales de Siberia, o bien, podía sentir el peor calor que el verano en el Sahara cuando se entregaba completamente a mí. Sólo con Shun logré encontrar la mitad entre lo tibio y lo frío; y lo tibio y lo caliente. Shun ponía a vibrar todas las células de mi cuerpo, podía reír y llorar, desearlo y rechazarlo. Shun tenía esa magia en sus manos, en su respiración, en su saliva y en sus ojos verdes brillante. En este momento, daría cualquier cosa por tener a Shun a mi lado mientras veo llover.

_Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, casi invisibles pero yo aún las recuerdo y puedo enumerarlas una por una. Yo también tengo cicatrices, pero las mías son invisibles, las mías se quedaron grabadas en mi mente y en mi corazón… pero Hyoga las podía ver y yo podía ver las suyas. Podía acariciarlas y besarlas; pero no era lo que quería porque esas cicatrices parecían abrirse al contacto de mis labios; sin embargo, Hyoga quería que volviera a cerrar la herida con mis besos y lo intentaba pero no funcionaba aunque él dijera que sí. Odiaba besarlas porque se hacían cada vez más visibles y lo lastimaba; Hyoga volvía a recordar todo y se enfadaba y me alejaba de él. Yo sólo observaba como sin mí las cicatrices volvían a cerrarse. Sin embargo, había otras heridas que se cerraban… que dejaban de doler y me unían más a Hyoga. Pero ahora, me doy cuenta de que mis cicatrices son visibles y sangran y Hyoga era el único capaz de cerrarlas con sus besos y caricias… me doy cuenta de que no puedo tener una vida sin él._

No dijimos nada esa tarde que nos encontramos. No nos pedimos perdón, no nos explicamos porque lo habíamos hecho, ni que volveríamos a empezar; por el contrario, al vernos en medio de la calle llena de gente, corrimos a abrazarnos para besarnos y volvernos a tocar. No supimos cuanto tiempo estuvimos separados sin saber nada de nosotros, esperando a que uno muriera para que el otro se matara. No queríamos piedad, ni orgullo sólo que nuestras miradas tristes se cruzaran para volver a morir juntos ahogándonos en el mar de amores que matan.

CHIBI-STAR**

9-Sep-08


End file.
